Yugi Gone Retarded
by CreamPuffs-15
Summary: Ever wanted to know how Yugi was born? well read my version though Yugi is a bit retarded and so is his mom and father. PLZ REVIEW even if you hate it
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. sob. Daddy can I own YGO for Christmas ^_^. oh yeah um if any of this insults you please do not take it offence I do not mean to disrespect anyone in any way.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
SCENE- Ms Pany just had a baby  
  
Doctor in the 1700s: I do not think it would live Ms Pany.  
  
Ms Pany: Why doctor?  
  
Doctor in the 1700s: Well you see we had never had a case of retardation like this, I'm quite sure it's because of having sex with your brothers or sisters. Damn!  
  
Ms: But Doctor he was so tempting.  
  
Doctor in the 1700s: I know my sister Ms Mroczec (look in my bio for details) is so hot (this guy is on crack).  
  
Ms Pany: I'll name it. what is it doctor?  
  
Doctor in the 1700s: Um. I can't really tell it looks like penis but I'm not so sure. awwwwwwwwwwww dirty it pissed on me from that weird little thing. it's a boy. yeah a boy.  
  
Ms Pany: ok I'll name him Yugi. oh. no scratch that, oh. wait put it back. not take it off.  
  
Doctor in the 1700s: Make up you mind you idiot!  
  
Ms Pany: Yugi just Yugi Yeah Yugi.. Yugi sounds good Yugi, Yugi, Yugi.  
  
Doctor in the 1700s: Shut up you stupid BI.  
  
Creampuffs: Doctor don't continue, who knows who's reading (X- file music)  
  
Doctor in the 1700s: Shut-up you bastard  
  
Creampuff: what your mean why did I invent you? You suck and just to say Ms Morczec is an ugly old fart who can't pronounce for shit, yeah I said it do you have problem.  
  
Doctor in the 1700s: why you die (Picture me as Bart and Doctor in the 1700s as Homer)  
  
Creampuff: guess what doctor?  
  
Doctor in the 1700s: What?  
  
Creampuff: Your dead  
  
Doctor in the 1700s: No I'm not!  
  
Creampuff: After I press the Backspace button 1,2,3,4,5,6, skip a few 17.  
  
Doctor in the 1700s: Noooooooooooooooo!  
  
Creampuff: Yesssssssssssssssss!  
  
Doctor in the 1700s: Noooooooooooooooo!  
  
Creampuff: Yesssssssssssssssss!  
  
Doctor in the 1700s: Noooooooooooooooo!  
  
Creampuff: Yesssssssssssssssss!  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Doctor in the 1700s: Noooooooooooooooo!  
  
Creampuff: Yesssssssssssssssss!  
  
Doctor in the 1700s: Noooooooooooooooo!  
  
Creampuff: Yesssssssssssssssss!  
  
Ms. Pany: (clearing of throat) excuse me what do I do about little Yugi. did I say Yugi sounds good, well just to say Yugi sounds good.  
  
Creampuff: If you don't shut up I'll delete you to and it will be quicker then this loser doctor.  
  
Doctor in the 1700s: what did you say  
  
Creampuff: oh yeah forgot about you delete  
  
Doctor in the 1700s: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my legs, my crouch, by neck, my mmmmmmmmmmmmm.  
  
Creampuff: finally he's gone.  
  
Ms Pany: yeah so what do I do?  
  
Creampuff: well you see what you do is you take him home you wrap him up then you give him to your husband and watch him divorce you!  
  
Ms Pany: But, But, But, But  
  
Creampuff: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh your so annoying DELETE. ops now Yugi has no Mom oh well I'll transport him to the 21st century.  
  
Warp to the 21st century.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Um if you liked it and want to hear more of when Yugi goes to the 21st century to meet up with his friends (Tea, Joey. Duh) give a good review please thanks for reading. Oh and it's a bit short but give me a break 500 or so words about how Yugi was born is quite good.  
Creampuffs-15 ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2 Yugi Gone Crazy

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO Note: Yami is a sprit in Yugi's head that constantly annoys him only Yugi can hear him.  
  
Chapter 2- Yugi has gone crazy  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
Joey: Hey Yug wake up. Helloooo Yug wake up. YUGI open this Damn door.  
  
Yugi: *opens the door* Hey Joey what's up!  
  
Yami: Kill him Kill him  
  
Yugi: No! Shut-up leave me alone you bastard  
  
Joey: Fine be like that Yugi but I'll just ask Tristan to go to the concert with me, why did you call me a bastard? You know you're an Asshole Bye.  
  
Yugi: Look what you did I'll never forgive you for that!  
  
Joey: What! look what I did? Look what you did you just lost one of your good friends asshole.  
  
Yugi: Shit! * Closes door * you know Yami you really are annoying  
  
Yami: He was not what you deserve.  
  
Yugi: He? I don't deserve you!  
  
Yami: What Ever you'll thank me later!  
  
* Later in the Day around One o'clock *  
  
Ring, Ring  
  
Yugi: Hello  
  
Tea: Hey Yug  
  
Yugi: Oh hello bitch  
  
Tea: What did you call me!  
  
Yugi: Nothing sorry hello  
  
Tea: um ok. do you want to go to the mall with Ryou and I?  
  
Yugi: Um yeah. Fuck. I shouldn't have said that!  
  
Tea: You don't have to come you know  
  
Yugi: No I want to go cocksucker I mean Tea  
  
Tea: Um. ok I'll be over in 10 minutes  
  
Yugi: ok  
  
Yami: Say she's a little bitch and you want to screw her up the ass.  
  
Yugi: No I don't want to you fucken asshole!  
  
Tea: Fine then never mind *Click*  
  
Yugi: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamnit  
  
Yami: Hahahahahahahaha that was great I should write a book I'll call it the shity life of Yugi... yeah that would be great.  
  
Yugi: You know you're the most inconsiderate person in the whole fucken world and this damn swearing problem I hate it, it's all your fault.  
  
Yami; you know if you were to just calm your self a bit you wouldn't have to swear as much and if you were to listen to me you would have more fun of a life.  
  
Yugi: Shut up leave me alone you ba ba ba what the fucken hell damn swearing and now I'm st st st stud d d d d dering, I'm going to my room.  
  
Yami: Good I'll follow!  
  
Yugi: No really it's all you've been doing for the last bit life.  
  
Yami: I know it's great isn't it.  
  
Yugi: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
*Around 3 o'clock*  
  
Yami: You know Yugi you should go find that teeoh or whatever her name is.  
  
Yugi: Your still here I was hoping I would die in my sleep, and who were you talking about.  
  
Yami: You know the Fucken bitch that blew you off on the phone.  
  
Yugi: She's not a Fucken Bitch  
  
Yami: Fine a Mother Fucken Bitch  
  
Yugi: You know she has a name, use it  
  
Yami: Have you been listening I just asked for the bitch's name  
  
Yugi: it's Tea, Tea.  
  
Yami: Well ok go to the Mall and find this Tea bitch.  
  
Yugi: you know you might have said something smart after all except for the bitch part.  
  
Yami: Let's go  
  
Yugi: ok.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Ok my chapters are small this is my second story written on FanFiction.net, Reviews please even if you hate it, it could be inspiration. ^_^ . 


End file.
